Moments Like These
by wstrnplsr105
Summary: It's moments like these that make her fall harder and harder for him.


She is pretty sure it was when they first met. No, she's _positive._ It was when he caught her apple with his foot, which now that she thinks about it, is a total Twilight move. But it's that moment when Kim Crawford fell for him. _Hard._

Days later, they are up against each other. She has to remind herself, many times, that he is an enemy here. She fixes her mistake of letting him know she regrets them being on different teams by attempting to wipe out his hopes of winning. Her heart almost stops with his next words.

"You know, I think you have a little _crush _on me."

She impresses herself with her quick comeback, " Ewwww…No!"

She can tell by his expression that he won't believe her, no matter how many times she lies.

She can't help but feel shivers run down her spine when she sees how he looks at her. Sure, he's never seen her in a dress before then, but she swears that it's more than that. She wants so bad to believe, to _know, _that he is jealous of Ricky and has feelings for her, not just trying to protect her. But she knows that will never happen. Cause he is her best friend. **Just **her best friend.

Yet she can't help but feel like the happiest girl in the world when he asks her to go get a burger. She tells herself it's not big deal, they're just two **friends** going to get something to eat. Just the two of them. Alone. No. One. Else.

No big deal.

She doesn't want to admit how giddy she feels when he tells her that she was pretty. Well, his exact words were, "kind of pretty," and he was technically referring to her hair in his dream. But in her mind, he called her pretty. She blushes, getting even redder when she catches Jerry smirking at the two. She is thankful when they change the subject, and she hopes her face isn't as flushed as she feels.

She pretends that she doesn't hear the crack of her heart when he tells her to pretend she is attractive. She tries to tell herself that he didn't mean it, he's a boy, he wasn't thinking. But later, at night when she is supposed to be asleep, she can't help but wonder,

_Did he [really] mean it?_

She wishes they could dance. She wishes that the little 'conversation' had turned another way. That he would have asked her to dance so she could accept. Instead, they go get chips. She goes along with his pretending. She acts, just like he does, that this is way better than dancing together. Like she hadn't been waiting for him to ask her ever since they met.

She feels his pain when the doctor says he can't compete in the finals. The look on his face almost makes her cry, and she isn't even the one in his shoes. She feels slightly better that she makes him feels somewhat better. Like he accomplished so much, just by coming this far.

She doesn't tell him, but she almost died when he and Kai are fighting. I mean, they're on the freaking _Wall Of China _for Pete's sakes! Everytime he comes close to the edge, she finds herself praying even harder.

_Please, oh please, don't let him fall._

She feels like she has been slapped, no, _punched_ in the face when he rejects her. She can't believe that she actually got the nerve to ask him to a dance, and he turns her down. She has to keep angry at him, cause she knows that the only other option is to burst into tears.

She's confused over his reaction to her and Brody. He turned her down, why should he care? She wants so badly to accuse him of jealously, but she decides to ignore him instead. After all, it's not like she is with Brody to get revenge or anything.

Of course not.

When he comes to her rescue, her heart almost bursts with happiness. And when he puts the crown on her, she can't help but smile like the love-struck girl she is. When he asks her to dance, actually asks, she thinks that this could be the best night of her life.

When he grabs her around the waist to stop her from attacking Jerry and his new go-cart, she pretends not to feel her cheeks heating up or her heart racing like a fat man to a doughnut shop. He whispers for her to calm down, and she wonders if he knows that if it wasn't him, she wouldn't have listened.

She can't help but think of how cute he looks when he is baby-talking the little vole in her backpack. She can't help but giggle at him, while the guys look at him like he's lost his mind. She personally thinks it's adorable, but she'd never admit that to anyone.

"Let me put this as delicately as I can…You're aunt does not love you."

When he says that, she has to stop herself from asking if it's the same for him. But she knows that she shouldn't, especially not with the guys here too. So she grabs the money from Milton before she can do or say anything that would embarrass her. Cause, after all, she's Kim Crawford. It's one of the things she does best.

When he winks at her, she practically melts. And when he asks if she can ride on the float with them, she wishes he knew that she would go anywhere with him.

It's moments like these that make her fall harder and harder for him.

**So, whatcha guys think? :) This is my first Kickin It story that I've posted, but I hope to have more soon! I just absolutely LOVE Jack/Kim! :) Anyway, let me know whatcha think, don't be too harsh ;)**


End file.
